


Now I see the sun

by Kakashisith



Series: The life of a Furyan Lord Marshal [5]
Category: The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Elementals, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Insecurity, Jealousy, Leather Kink, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Massage, Stitches, Telepathic Bond, Trust Issues, Underverse, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakashisith/pseuds/Kakashisith
Summary: After failed assassination attempt Riddick gets unwanted help from Vaako. Or is it so unwanted really?
Relationships: Dame Vaako/Vaako (Riddick), Jack | Kyra/Richard B. Riddick, Richard B. Riddick/Original Female Character, Richard B. Riddick/Vaako
Series: The life of a Furyan Lord Marshal [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608640
Comments: 18
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Riddick was leaning against the cold wall of his personal, huge room. Right now, he had 3 beautiful Concubines waiting for him in his bed, but the Lord Marshal had no interest. He just didn`t feel like having sex, he was getting bored.  
One of the women, an extraordinary redhead, moved like a feline next to him. Her hands touched Riddick`s bare shoulders, eyes were fixed on him.  
Riddick closed his eyes. He wasn`t tired or anything, he just had no interest. Life as Lord Marshal was surprisingly boring. He`d thought about even converting a planet, or two.  
*Necromongers.*he thought,*Some wanted to put a crown on my head. Some wanted to put a noose around my neck...* He paid no attention to the Concubine, who was getting a bit irritated.  
"Please,"whispered another woman, streching her body, "come back to bed..." Her crimson lips opened a bit, when she licked them.  
Riddick sat to his throne, deep in his thoughts. He had to find Furya, where he belonged.  
Redhead knelt in front of him, smiling, "Sometimes I think you never sleep, do you?" Her voice was sweet, like milk and honey.  
"It`s hard to sleep, when there is so much distraction." Riddick grinned, still not moving.  
"So what is the best way to a man`s heart?" the woman asked, touching Riddick`s chest, fingers sliding slowly down. Her fingers were cold against Furyan`s hot skin.  
"Between the fourth and fifth rib. That's where I usually go. I'll put a twist at the end if I wanna make sure."Riddick closed his eyes.  
"You know that assassins are after your head, because you`re not a believer, my Lord Marshal. They would never allow you to lead them to the Under Verse... They think that something is wrong with you, that you`re a cursed, unholy man."  
With a dry tone Riddick asked, "So what am I supposed to do, if I am born this way?"  
"Are the Guards still there?" she asked, slowly standing up, so the Furyan Lord Marshal could stand up.  
Riddick stood and went to the door, paying no attention to his surroundings. Sharp pain and a scream, " Lord Marshal!"  
So quickly that the traitor couldn`t react, Riddick grabbed her by the throat. "I said between the fourth and fifth rib... this here is just an empty space." The knife, that was second ago in his back, sliced the redhead`s throat. Lifeless body fell into the pool of blood.  
Like nothing had happened, Riddick sat back to the throne and took an apple.  
The door was opened, it was Commander Vaako. Seeing the body, he grinned. "Looks like you have made some new friends."  
*Wonder, if he`s behind that?*thought Riddick by himself.  
*No, I am not!* came a very surprising answer from Vaako. Both Vaako and Riddick looked at each other. So, there it was, telepathy. Between them. Take it or leave it.  
Riddick threw the bloody knife towards Vaako, who caught it with ease. Baring his teeth from pain for a split second, Riddick stood up. To Vaako`s horror, the throne was covered with fresh blood.  
"They say you lost your nerve, Vaako, after that big swing and a miss."Riddick commented while standing next to the window, looking out.  
"Is that what they say?"Vaako stepped closer, still surprised and fearful. Should he kill the Furyan? Or should he help him to heal?  
Riddick looked over his shoulder at Vaako`s direction. "Now what are you gonna do to get that cred back? What's the big play? Something splashy..."  
"Actually, I had in mind something different. I've been thinking about an early campaign."He took a step closer, Riddick still didn`t move. " My first. I was but a boy. We dropped Necromongers from the sky and did what Necromongers do. Destruction was breathtaking. But then we met resistance. Ferocious like a storm of lions. Each one of them killed over a hundred Necro before their weapons failed. And then they killed another 30 more. Barehanded. Our firepower and strength in numbers eventually won us the day. I can still see him, the last of those magnificent warriors, standing on a pile of his own. And he looked at me. And I will never forget those eyes. His eyes were just like yours. The planet was Furya."  
"I know what it's called." Still that icy, emotionless voice.  
"You just don't know where it is." Vaako cocked his head and reached out a hand to touch the Lord Marshal`s bleeding back. The bloody knife fell to the floor.  
Riddick turned around and grabbed Vaako`s wrist. "Don`t..."he warned. Vaako took a deep inhale, but didn`t drop his gaze.  
*Let me heal you.*  
Trying the newfound telepathic bond, Riddick answered. *Only, if you lead me to Furya.*  
*You`re bleeding, my Lord Marshal...*Vaako started again. Without further warning, he tried to free Riddick from his armor. He met resistance.  
"What are you doing?" growled the Furyan.  
"By all respect, but I must pay attention to your wound..."Vaako stepped back, waiting for attack, or a hit. For anything. Nothing came.  
Riddick sighed deeply, he wasn`t happy with things. "Fine. Do it." he closed his silvery eyes.  
The blood flowed thickly over Vaako`s fingers, warm and nasty. With some difficulties, he managed to free Riddick from his metal armor. He let it fall to the floor. Then the shirt had to go also.  
Vaako`s hands were shaking so badly, that he had to take a deep breath to try and calm down. He was watching his own pale hands, covered with scarlet blood, Riddick`s blood.  
He bit his lip and inspected the wound. Luckily, nothing too serious, just much blood. With gentle hands he cleaned the wound, so it could start healing.  
The whole time Riddick had remained totally quiet. When Vaako looked at his face he saw, that the man was very pale.  
Sweat trickled down Riddick`s face his breathing slowly went back to it normal rhythm.  
Vaako swallowed heavily. "Go and lie down, Lord Marshal. I`ll get something against the pain."  
Riddick looked towards his bed; the women had left unnoticed. Good.  
The ache was a dull, as if some lazy torturer was standing right behind him, only applying enough pressure to be an annoyance. Riddick gritted his teeth, when he was trying to get a comfortable position and lie down.

When Vaako returned, he saw Lord Marshal Riddick in bed. He seemed to be asleep, but when the Necromonger took a step closer, Riddick opened his eyes.  
"How are you feeling?" asked Vaako. He put needle and thread on the small table, in case he will need it.  
Riddick gritted his teeth together and looked up. "Been better."  
Vaako chuckled. "Be so nice and turn to your stomach....Lord Marshal."  
"Why should I do that?" asked Riddick, but did it anyway.*I hope, he will take some care of my aching wound... if I only could hide the pain...*  
Riddick relaxed a bit, when he felt Vaako`s fingers on his shoulders and spine.  
*You are so tense.*Vaako slowly continued working on Riddick`s back and shoulders, carefully avoiding the fresh wound.  
"Take the bottle on the table, if you`re really willing to do some massage, Vaako..."  
"What`s that stuff?" Vaako asked, sniffing the bottle.  
"Something I found from Crematoria...I like the way it smells."  
Vaako agreed, he could sense cinnamon and ginger. He squirted some of lotion right onto Riddick`s back. Riddick sighed in relief, visibly relaxing under Vaako`s arms.  
Vaako`s hands moved up to rub his shoulders, thumbs making small circles.  
" Mhhhh..."Riddick moaned, forgetting everything around him. Those hands made him feel so good, like he was sent to heaven. He felt, that he`d become aroused, and tried to hide it. *This is a bit humiliating.*he thought.* Not here, not now...*  
Vaako stopped hesitantly. "I should stitch the wound up. You afraid of pain?"  
"Pain and I are old friends..."  
"I won't lie, this will hurt." Vaako finished tying thread to the needle and bite it in half.  
"Just do it."  
"Okay, let's get started." Vaako sighed, biting his lower lip. He really didn`t want to hurt the Lord Marshal, but he had to stitch the wound up. "I've got to clean the wound first." Vaako took a nearly empty bottle of rubbing alcohol and dabbed a small rag with it.  
"Where did you learn all this?" asked the Furyan quietly.  
"I don`t remember. Seems like I`ve known how to heal others the whole time..."  
Vaako rubbed the alcohol soaked rag across Riddick's wound. It stung a little at first, then burned like hell shortly after that.  
Riddick whimpered in pain, biting his lip, as it felt like salt was being rubbed in his wound.  
"It's just a bit more," whispered an apologetic Vaako. He set the rag down and reached for the needle next. He quickly wiped it with the rag coated in alcohol then turned to Riddick.  
"Now, here comes the hard part." Riddick was still waiting for the pain from the alcohol to subside when Vaako aimed the needle at the edge of the wound. "Just try to relax..."  
Riddick bit his knuckle and tryed to force his body to remain still.  
"Now, brace yourself."  
Riddick made no sound. He could actually feel it being pushed into his skin. Some stitches more and Vaako was done. He pulled the thread through, snipped the line, then tied a tight knot, and looked Riddick in the eyes.  
"It's over!" Vaako felt relieved. *I`ve never seen anyone taking pain so quietly.*  
*I told you, I am not afraid of pain, Vaako.* Riddick closed his eyes, relaxing.  
*I can see that,* answered Vaako, through the mental link. Somehow he enjoyed using it. Maybe, because it was so private.  
*You can leave now, if you want to.* Riddick rolled to his right side and relaxed.   
Vaako bowed. *Don`t strain your wound, Lord Marshal.*


	2. Chapter 2

*That Vaako,* thought Riddick, *what the Hell is he thinking? Why does he care?*  
This need to rest has been growing in his bones, and the muscles that always wanted to run are asking so very powerfully not to. The Furyan let his head fall to the pillow and tried to get some sleep.  
But his brain kept telling him, that he must be cautious, there are traitors and assassins everywhere. Ironic really, what he really needed to survive tomorrow was sleep, at least six hours would be nice.  
It was like a void. A dark void. Nothing was okay! He was the damn Lord Marshal of an undead army and had to cooperate with it. There wasn't any getting away from it. He needed to feel something or someone. He just felt the beating of his heart; nothing less, nothing more.  
The bed was comfortable, he fell asleep finally.

2 days later, when Vaako was polishing his armor and waxing his boots whle talking to Toal, to his surprise, he saw Riddick walking through the long corridor. Even Toal widened his eyes in surprise.  
"Does he have a death wish?" he turned to Vaako. "if his wound is as bad as you told me, Lord Marshal shouldn`t be walking around like this."  
"We have to get him back to the bed."Vaako said, looking Riddick straight in the eyes.  
Toal stepped next to him. "I can help you."  
Riddick simply stood in front of the men, a grin forming on his lips. "Do you have a problem?" he asked, cocking his head slightly. *Trying to order me around, are you, Syberius Vaako?*  
Riddick could feel Vaako`s eyes on him, following his every step.  
* You shouldn`t be walking around while still healing, Lord Marshal.*  
*I`m fine.*Riddick wiped his forehead and took some steps towards the big meeting hall. Vaako and Toal followed him worriedly.  
"You are bonded?" asked Toal quietly.  
" It just...happened." Vaako shivered. "I never thought that he could me my mate..."  
Riddick practically fell to the throne, trying to hide his weakness. Luckily only Toal and Vaako were the ones to witness it. Still, his silver eyes gazed with worry and pain towards the men.  
"You really shouldn`t be walking around," Vaako said in a gentle tone, putting his hand on Riddick`s shoulder. He was surprised, when the Furyan didn`t push his hand off.  
"I`m fine,"Riddick reassured him, trying to get up, but Vaako pushed him back.  
"Really, my Lord Marshal?" Vaako asked, looking him straight in the eyes.  
For a moment Toal felt, that he should come inbetween, but he didn`t. It was between Riddick and Vaako. He couldn`t interfere. He bit nervously his lower lip.  
Vaako looked at Riddick with concern and something, he couldn`t place yet. Something deeper inside him, he wasn`t ready to discover yet.  
Riddick sighed and stood up, almost losing his balance. "You leave me no choice, Vaako."  
He was about to stand up, when he realized that his vision seemed to be swimming alarmingly. He could barely focus on Vaako, so he had to try and take a deep breath. Heart beating uncomfortably fast, Riddick raised his hand again to wipe the cold sweat off his forehead. He knew, that he was burning up, there was nothing he could do. Licking his lip in concentration, he made another attempt to stand up.  
"Get him to his bed,"was the last thing Riddick heared before the world went black around him.

Darkness. Cold, peaceful and quiet.  
Riddick opened his eyes. He`d had a dream- about Butcher Bay, some faceless figured, blood and somehow Vaako.  
The blanket covering his lower body was nicely cold. The wound was still itching, but not so badly. The only thing that bothered him was him blacking out in front of Toal and Vaako.  
Maybe leaving the bed wasn`t such a good idea after all?  
Why had Vaako helped him? He`d had all chances to kill Riddick, but he didn`t do it...  
And the telepathic bond. It didn`t annoy Riddick, but it was just plain wierd. Why now, why Vaako?

He woke up to a feeling, that someone was very close to him. Instinctively he grabbed his ulak from under the pillow and aimed at whoever it was- neck.  
"I am sorry...Lord Marshal..." it was Vaako.  
Riddick sighed both in annoyance and relief.  
"What the fuck are you doing here, Commander Vaako?" Riddick hissed.  
"Making sure, that you are fine." Vaako swallowed hard. The sight of Lord Marshal`s naked body made him feel wierd, kinda confused. Until now he was sure, that he only liked women. Until now...  
"Vaako, I..."  
"Riddick..."  
The two men looked at each other and laughed nervously, chagrined but not surprised to have spoken at the same time.  
Vaako dipped his head, giving control of the conversation to the Lord Marshal.  
"Polite, as always."Riddick smiled."We need to have a talk," he said quietly.  
Vaako sighed. He was feeling nervous, when Riddick was around. The Furyan had some sort of power, that Zhylaw never had.  
He glared at Riddick. "Yes, Lord Marshal," he grounded out. Still angry . . . and more than a little afraid.  
Riddick smiled faintly. "You know, you don`t have to babysit me...unless you like to stick with me."  
Nodding hesitantly, Vaako agreed.*I am really worried about your health, Lord Marshal. I`d like to stay as your company...*  
Riddick smiled and squeezed his arm. * Fine with me. Do you snore?*


	3. Chapter 3

"You`re spending awfully lot of time with the breeder, my husband," sighed Dame Vaako, moving around Syberius Vaako."Is there anything I can to do to help?"  
Anger. Ignore it. Concentrate. "I guess not."  
"The Assassins failed, I guess."  
"Yes." Vaako licked his lips. "What do you want?"  
"You`re so cold towards me. Maybe we should renew our fire, darling?"  
Vaako closed his eyes. He was almost sure, that Dame Vaako was behind the failed assassination. She was trying to muddy his mind and he grounded his teeth together until his jaws ached as her voice drilled in his ear and a hand moved across his back.  
"Some Necromonger higher ranks think, that you and him are a couple. How dirty!" Her tone hardened as both hands reached around to pull Vaako`s shirt open, touching him, nails leaving red marks on his bare skin.  
Vaako grabbed her shoulder, stopping her. "Woman! What`s the meaning of this?"  
She smiled from the corner of her lips. "Oh, you`re getting angry? Did I hit a gentle spot...?"  
Vaako`s eyes flashed angrily. "You should know your place, Dame Vaako."  
Vaako stormed out, slamming the door shut behind him.  
Dame Vaako had an evil grin forming her beautiful lips.

Riddick was putting on his whole armor, he was feeling good enough to find out the traitors and teach them a lesson.  
A knock on the door made the Lord Marshal turn his head.  
"Enter." he barked.  
It was Commander Vaako. "Lord Marshal, sir..." he begun.  
"What do you want, Vaako?" Riddick was in no mood for chit-chat. "Anything wrong? You are angry?"  
Vaako was silent. The problems between him and his wife were none of Riddick`s concern, or so he thought.  
"What purpose have I, on this damnable path?"Riddick walked back and forth in his huge room, seemingly not noticing Vaako`s presence anymore. "Before the process of disintegration, a sacrificial slaughtering of masses lining for decapitation. To simply convert planets, kill the population? "  
Vaako still didn`t move, until Riddick grabbed a handful of his braids, forcing him non too-gently to look into his shiny eyes. "To live as waste? To die as a slave? Is this what you want?"  
Vaako swallowed. "Nnno..."  
"I can`t hear you!"  
"No!"  
"Then your mission is find the traitors and bring them to me. A fate most deserving, their debts shall be paid...Living as waste! Dying as slaves..."  
Vaako was about to turn around on his heel, when Riddick stopped him. *You came here for a reason.*  
Vaako knew, that the Lord Marshal could read his mind, this made things bit more difficult. He wanted to hide his thoughts, but he couldn`t. He was falling for the Furyan, hard.  
One of them had to be calm. And Vaako wasn`t sure, if it could be him.  
Standing beside the bed, the Furyan was overcome just looking upon the Necromonger. He wished he could use words to express what he saw, but instead he thought about it, deliberately, touching Vaako with hesitant fingertips as he began, tentatively, to explore that which would be his.  
Riddick looked over his shoulder, to the direction of his bed. The bed was large and looked comfortable and seeing it helped him decide upon his next action; pushing Vaako gentli to his side and grawling next to him.  
Vaako half-sat, staring at him, his grey eyes wide and round. They were really doing this!  
Smiling broadly, reaching for him, Riddick couldn't contain the laugh that struggled for freedom.  
With his knees drawn up and Vaako lying between his legs Riddick tucked the braided hair head behind his neck and moaned softly when Vaako licked beneath his ear, slowly, tasting him.  
*I never knew he liked my hair.* Commander Vaako thought, turning his head this way and that to encourage the caresses. His own hands were warmly mapping Riddick's body - shoulders, chest, thights.  
*I didn't realize he liked it that much.* Riddick thought with a grin, opening his mouth to bite gently, letting his ears fill with the moans that drew. Lying in Riddick's arms, lying over his large, sculpted body, Vaako almost regretted that, his organ only half hard, pulsing quietly beside Riddick's, their sacs pressed together; a heated, tempting mass of flesh that could have distracted him completely.  
Lifting his head he squirmed higher, his hands planted on the bed to either side of Riddick's face, and he smiled down at the Lord Marshal before leaning in and pressing his lips to the thin ones that smiled back at him.  
It took every ounce of willpower Vaako had to keep from shouting as Riddick opened his mouth and sucked Vaako's tongue in, wrapping his long legs around his Commander and to-be lover and holding him tightly, moving against him in a determined rhythm that left nothing to doubt. Suddenly they were both hard and pounding and trying to crawl into each others' skin, a writhing, panting, moaning sculpture of flesh and bone, muscled art sheened with sudden sweat, the air fogged with desperation.  
Riddick knew, that maybe he should try to dominate Vaako, but he didn`t want to. He just couldn`t. Moaning helplessly he thrust into Vaako's groin, the matching hardness there inflaming him.  
It was both meeting of minds and bodies, as much as the Furyan could understand.  
Lips bruised and swollen, tongues thick, bodies heaving, they rocked frantically together, tangled too tightly to tell where one began and the other ended, physically bound more tightly than would have been thought humanly possible.  
*Mine... all mine...* Thinking restlessly, Vaako leaned over and took the head of Riddick's organ into his mouth, sucking strongly while his hands continued to pump, each helpless moan thrilling him more deeply.  
Riddick tried to push him up, but Vaako stopped him.  
*Vaako... stop...* The Furyan fell back , closing his eyes. With great effort he pushed Vaako on his back and was now above him, eyes darkening.  
"What...?" Vaako begun.  
Riddick silenced him with a kiss, the Necromonger relaxed. Shifting onto his knees, Riddick picked up the lube Vaako had discarded earlier and flipped open the cap. "I'm not even going to ask how this got into the drawer."  
To that Vaako laughed. *You are smart man, Furyan.*  
Squirting a ghuge amount of gel on his fingers, he slipped them between Vaako's legs to press against the opening of Necromonger's body. "And you're definitely more relaxed," he whispered as he pressed two fingertips inside.*Is this what you wanted? The reason you came here?*  
Vaako arched into the light touch, moaning as his shaft began to harden again in anticipation. He shifted his hips in a vain attempt to force those thick fingers deeper into his body, glaring at Riddick when the Furyan refused to be rushed. After what seemed like forever, the fingers finally pushed further inside, spreading the slick gel into his opening.  
When Riddick removed his fingers in an attempt to coat them with more lube, Vaako decided he had waited long enough. Grabbing the bottle from Riddick's hand, Vaako shifted up a bit, tipped the bottle over and squeezed a huge amount of lube onto Riddick's fully erect shaft. He tossed the bottle onto the floor as he spread the slick gel over the thick penis and growled, "'m ready, 've been ready for longer than I care to admit, so do it."  
Arching into the hand surrounding his cock, Riddick slapped gently at Vaako's shoulder and ordered, "Roll over."  
"No, want to see your face as you take me," Vaako smiled as he released the flesh in his hand, lay back down and spread his legs wider in invitation.


	4. Chapter 4

"Please, Riddick!" Vaako moaned, pulling the Furyan down, *Please make me yours!* he spoke through the bond, need taking away his ability to speak.  
Riddick acceded hesitantly, placing the head of his cock against Vaako's stretched opening and pressing slowly forward. His moan matched Vaako's and he stilled with just the head of his penis sheathed inside his body.  
"Need more. I want you to have me hard and fast," the Necromonger said brokenly as he tried to shift his hips to force Riddick deeper.  
Closing his eyes in an attempt at control, Riddick remained still for a long moment. Finally, he opened his eyes to lock his gaze with Vaako's and pushed inside in a long slow slide.  
"Now, move," Vaako ordered. Placing one hand on each of Vaako's pale hips to anchor his movements, Riddick obeyed. The Commander was crazy enough to order the Lord Marshal around.  
Soon the room was filled with the sounds of moans, groans and screams. Cries of "yes, more, and harder" were mixed with Vaako's moans as Riddick stroked into him, stridently conveying Vaako's utter delight at their lovemaking.  
Although less vocal, Riddick's pleasure was evident in the expression on his face, the taut line of his neck, his sighs and whispered moans. He thrust into the depth of Vaako's beautiful, muscular body, angling to bring as much pleasure as possible. He never took his eyes from the Necromonger's face as he pounded into him over and over, at an almost brutal, punishing pace.  
"Close," Riddick whispered, trying to keep the control over his body. He released one hip, reached for Vaako's cock and began to pull as he thrust deeply into Vaako's body and stilled. "Want to feel you coming around me..."  
"Sweet UnderVerse!" Vaako cried out. His orgasm was all the more powerful for the feel of Riddick inside him and his eyes closed in spite of all his efforts to keep them open. He was only vaguely aware of the feeling of wetness inside him as Riddick succumbed to his own orgasm, but he felt weird tingling over his body. *Must be the bond...*  
Vaako wasn't sure how much time had passed when he finally became aware Riddick had pulled out from inside him and was now lying beside him.  
"Did you feel that too?" he asked when his brain would finally function again.  
*Yes.*Riddick replied through the bond.*I`ve heard about bonds like that, but never thought it could be true.*  
*You are beautiful... dangerous and sexy.* Vaako said as he ran one fingertip through the semen coating Riddick's chest. The blue handprint was shining brightly.

Commander Vaako woke up and stretched his aching body. A smile crossed his face as he remembered where he was and who he was with. He rolled backwards a little so that he could look at Lord Marshal Riddick and winced at the flash of pain that flickered across his hip. He lifted the covers and peered down, blushing as he caught sight of the finger-shaped bruises on his skin. He shifted his gaze back to the Furyan, still sleeping soundly beside him. Smile fading into something more caring, Vaako continued to study the sleeping face of the Lord Marshal, thinking about the changes he had undergone in the past few weeks.  
Vaako skimmed his fingertips over Riddick's flank as he continued to ponder the future. The only problem right now was Dame Vaako, but he could take care of her somehow. Just needed a plan.  
"Vaako?" came the concerned voice of Riddick. "Are you all right?"  
The Necromonger sighed contentedly. "Never better. Kiss me."  
"You're a demanding thing, aren't you?" Riddick chuckled.  
"You're addictive. Kiss now."  
Riddick deliberately leaned down and placed a sucking, wet kiss just under the crown of Vaako's cock.  
"Don't start something if you're not going to finish," Vaako grinned.  
The Furyan sucked to cock down his throat.  
"Ooooh, fuuuccckkk."  
*You are still too sore, dear Vaako,* Riddick sounded slightly amused. *Why don't you fuck me?*  
Vaako shuddered helplessly. "Yes...I`d love to make you scream my name..." he pushed Riddick away, onto his back.  
Watching Riddick's silvery eyes darken with lust at the last phrase, Vaako decided to throw caution away. He leaned forward very slowly, enjoying the way Riddick's eyes widened as he got closer, and then pressed his lips to Furyan's.  
"Mine," he whispered against the lips beneath his before all need to speak evaporated as he lost himself in the kiss.  
Large hands skimmed over Vaako`s skin as he explored but otherwise Lord Marshal did nothing to direct his movements. He spent a few seconds kissing and sucking along his lover's neck before settling at a pulse point and sucking a passion mark to the dark skin. When the mark had darkened to his liking, he moved lower still, kissing, licking and nipping the bronze nipples until they were both deep red and sensitive.  
"Vaako, please," echoed on the end of a moan and he raised his head to see Riddick looking down at him through lowered lashes.  
*You`re so beautiful...I couldn`t realize... Lord Marshal... Riddick...* Vaako used the telepathic bond between them. "Stay still...please..."  
That hand again, on the small of his back this time, the only place from nape to knee the flail had not marked. Riddick shuddered under the gentle pressure, sobs giving way to moaned incoherencies which were not even intended to be words. A thumb stroked across the soft, untouched skin, a silent command for him to stop his moving. The flame of the lashes had not dimmed; it was impossible to control himself. Yet he had to try. Slowly, Riddick grew still.  
In reward, fingers crawled into his crack.  
It took him time to realise that there was oil dribbling down into the proffered cleft; and although nothing could possibly hurt him as much as his poor bottom now did, he found himself grateful for the oil when two thick fingers pressed into his hole.  
A third finger shoved the other two apart.  
"Mmmph." That was all the noise he could make, because he didn`t want Vaako to realise, how uncomfortable he was feeling. He moaned again, thrusting himself back on to them, while biting his lower lip, until it was almost bleeding.  
"Relax..." Vaako hissed. He paused a moment, then eased in. The hot friction of the stretched passage quickly had his usually so cold blood racing and he slammed home the final inch.  
Riddick bit his lip, it hurt, but it was also good.   
Vaako began to move slowly... withdrawing, pushing back in, varying the tempo as he paced himself, drawing out his pleasure. "Sweet UnderVerse, so fucking good," he groaned. Thunder pounded in his ears and trickles of sweat meandered down his face as his temperature rapidly climbed.  
Vaako was forgetting himself totally, acting only on raw passion, he bite hard at the base of Riddick's neck while he simultaneously thrust sharply, which drew a sharp yelp from the Furyan.  
*Stay still, I`ll take care of you...* Commander Vaako whispered in Riddick's ear, partially withdrawing and holding both of them still with fingers digging into Lord Marshal's hips.  
"I...can`t..." moaned Riddick. He tried to buck backward onto Vaako's erection.  
*You`re making me crazy...*Vaako carefully pushed all the way in and reached to wrap his right hand around Riddick's penis. Vaako worked until both men were near completion and breathing hard, then sped up to a final set of staccato plunges. His balls tightened, lights exploded behind his eyes and he came with a loud yell, pulling Riddick down onto his side with him. Vaako felt Riddick's cock ripple and wetness covered his hand.  
For several minutes Vaako lay quietly,Riddick in his arms, enjoying the warm glow.   
"Sorry..."he whispered.  
*For what?* asked Riddick through the bond.  
*I thought I hurt you?*  
*No.*Riddick had a faint smile on his face.*Not at all.*


	5. Chapter 5

Riddick had a dream, of Kyra. She wasn`t dead. Her hair dark and flowing, her mouth sweet and curved, her body lithe and smooth.  
She had been present in his slumber for about three days now. At first, she had merely stood, looking down him as he lay on his bed, sighing gently while he stared at her wordlessly. But tonight, something was different.  
Tonight, the dream-Kyra touched him.  
"You are mine," she whispered, trailing a soft hand down Riddick`s cheek. He was beyond doing anything but leaning into her touch. Unnoticed, the word slipped from his throat.  
"Kyra..."  
Her fingers danced over his flesh, but her hands were cold, so cold. She was like a living corpse...  
"Then warm them for me, lover," she sighed. Had Riddick spoken aloud? He didn't think so, but this was a dream, so did it matter? He was pulled from further contemplation as one hand curved around behind his neck, the other sliding down his chest to tweak his nipple. The cold of her hands on his warm flesh was extremely arousing and he gasped softly as she trailed her cold lips down him.  
Kyra was moving down his face, licking and nibbling his forehead, his nose, his chin, his throat. Down further to his chest and then she was sliding down, one hand moving to the fastening of his silky pants.  
A choked cry was torn from him as she licked, nibbled and drew him into her mouth. Cold, oh, she was freezing, even in her mouth and the sensation drove thought from his mind. She pulled back, slowly, erotically working her way back up his body, yet ceasing at his throat.  
"You should be dead..."  
"Take me..." she purred like a cat.  
The Lord Marshal was beyond thought, comprehension, movement, so she positioned him, lying astride him, taking him within herself. He nearly lost control at once, she was cold even there.  
"Don't fight me, beautiful lover..." she breathed into his ear, moving him in the timeless dance of love. "Come with me, for me..." she pulled back to look at him, her eyes blazing with all-consuming lust. "Come to me...I was always with you..."  
A muffled scream and Riddick let go. As the overwhelming pleasure surged through him, he felt the sensation of her teeth against his throat again, then a soft prick, like that of a hyperdermic needle.  
An odd feeling began to flood through him, as if his insides were being drawn up through his body, up to his throat, where it felt as though Kyra was sucking his soul from him. He came again from this pleasure, moaning, boneless.  
He moaned again as she tore away from his throat, arching into her touch, trying to keep her there. She laid a hand on his throat and he started to feel that it was now warm, almost painfully so. She stroked him gently and the soft, persistent pain that had resided there since she had pulled away vanished.  
"Wait for me..."  
And then his world went dark.

Riddick woke to a knock on the door. Instinctively, he grabbed his ulaks even before opening his eyes and barked :"What do you want?"  
It was Toal, his advisor. "We found a planet you might want to convert- Koth, Lord Marshal Riddick..."  
The Furyan stretches his shoulders and got dressed, mostly. Vaako was still asleep in Riddick`s huge bed.  
Riddick covered him with blanket and went to the door.  
"May I come in?" asked Toal.  
Riddick sighed. "Yeah, fine."  
Toal cautiously walked in and bowed. Riddick rolled his eyes to that, he never liked anyone being too nice against him. It was disgusting and he tried at least to ignore it.  
He felt...drained.  
Riddick shrugged, languidly stretching his shoulders. His neck pulled a little, and he frowned, a sliver of memory slipping in again.  
Cold...something cold on his throat, and a slight pain. And weakness...  
Vaako moved under the blankets in his sleep, pushing a silken cover off. Then he yawned loudly and opened his eyes.  
"Riddick..."  
Toal bit his lip, when he heard Vaako`s voice behind the door. Riddick sighed.  
"The Planet, you said..."he continued, like nothing had happened. *Stay put Vaako, Toal`s here.*  
*Oh, I see.*  
Toal cleared his throat. "Ahemm... Troops are ready, whenever you are willing to give the command, Lord Marshal."  
Riddick snorted. "Do you have any information about Koth?"  
"None at all."  
"Good." Riddick grabbed his goggles and some weapons. "I`ll go and check out, if there is any danger or not."  
"You can`t do that!" came Vaako`s voice behind him. "Lord Marshal never goes alone into the unknown. Never before..."  
Toal nodded, agreeing wordlessly with Vaako.  
"There`s always a first time for everything."Riddick had a grin on his lips. "Then we all go and see, if there is something interesting or not."  
"But..."  
Riddick looked at Toal, then at Vaako. "No buts. Have you any idea, how boring it is just to sit and be unactive... like the Lord Marshal should be? I won`t stand it and that`s all. We`re all going."  
Vaako sighed; Riddick was hopeless. When he wanted action, he did everything to have it.  
Riddick opened the huge metallic door, Vaako and Toal followed him. The Lord Marshal was heading to the main hall, to give orders and make a plan.  
On the huge and cold main hall, Krone was waiting for them already. Vaako didn`t like that man, he was creepy. His bloodshot eyes twitched uncomfortably, and his scarred face was kinda emotionless. He spoke with a brazen, yet intimidating voice; booming without flinch. A baleful cackle supressed from behind chipped teeth that bent in like broken piano keys. He had never been seen standing bone-straight; always crouched awkwardly, imitating a tarantula's scuttle.  
"You know, Lord Marshal...sir,"begun Krone, " this planes is supposed to be the gateway to the UnderVerse."  
"Really?" Riddick grinned. "Good, Then I`ll definitely go there. Alone."  
"Not a good idea." Toal sighed behind him. "Usually Lord Marshals....all except Zhylaw took their mate with them."  
Vaako looked at Riddick. The Lord Marshal understood the silent plea.   
"Fine then." he didn`t like the idea of putting Vaako in danger. "Did Zhylaw say anything interesting after he returned from UnderVerse?"  
Krone interrupted them. "Yeah, he mentioned seeing things about the future and past, Lord Marshal, sir."  
To that, Riddick grinned. He`d actually started to believe some prophecies. He was actually the one to bring Zhylaw down, just like it was told.


	6. Chapter 6

"Come with me, for me...Come to me..."  
Riddick could still hear the voice in his ears, this time louder, somehow. The planet, Koth was like a scull hidden in mist, cold, unpleasant.  
He wasn`t feeling so well. In actuality, his body felt sluggish, refusing to answer his mental and physical demands with its usual grace and power.  
"Are you okay, Lord Marshal?" asked Vaako, preparing to leave the Basilica with him.  
Riddick frowned, opening his mouth to speak. A thin line of confusion appeared on his brow, and he closed his mouth again.  
He shook his head. "I don-" his words cut off abruptly as he suddenly swayed. Alarmed, Lord Vaako put out a hand to steady him or to stop his falling.  
"Look Vaako, I have a personal reason why I want to visit the UnderVerse..."Riddick pulled himself up, opening his silvery eyes.  
The planet was hostile, he saw the storm clouds coming. The clouds were the kind of grey that would make any quarry rock proud, as if they were so pleased to echo the planet Koth. All the grey, all that swirling water in the sky, condensation was bound to happen sooner rather than later.  
"The weather isn`t nice, but if this planet has any life at all, it will hide....most of it."then the Lord Marshal turned his gaze at Toal. "Where is the entrance to the UnderVerse exactly?"  
"Somewhere in the mountains..."  
Riddick grinned again. "Climbing? Sounds good." then he looked at Vaako, who was looking a bit hesitant. "Darkness... you afraid? I`m not, the Dark is afraid of me."

Moss and lichen covered boulders sprawled in the rockery of mother nature. There was no trace of civilisation in this wilderness apart from a worn out path that snaked through the blanket of grass. The mountain path grew wide where the soil was soft and then narrow in the rocky passes. There were times it was barely there at all, no more than a mild disturbance in the dirt. But always it lead upward to the peak, the only destination the two of them could keep in mind.  
*I hope you know....where we are heading...* Vaako was taking deep breath, he was getting a bit tired.  
*There is no other path visible.*  
Vaako sighed. Hopefully there were nothing dangerous waiting, like monsters or hostile humans.  
The crumbling stone lay ash-like on the ground, a cold dust over every blade of grass and leaf. There it would stay until the wind carried it away and the rain washed every little thing clean.  
Riddick felt something calling him....he couldn`t explain it, it was just a feeling inside. A strong feeling.  
Climbing over a hill, Riddick suddenly stopped, pressing Vaako down, almost against the ground.  
"Stay low!" he hissed.  
Vaako didn`t ask anything, he obeyed wordlessly. He trusted the Lord Marshal that much.  
Riddick crouched down next to Vaako and quietly moved forward. He saw a wierd, monster-like man.  
Eyes of palest watery blue, like a creature who's spent it's life in perpetual shadow. Seemed to slither and oozed from one place to another, skulking, slinking, leering, head bobs erratically as if it's is too heavy for the thin long neck with protruding Adam's apple. Shifty eyes. Unnaturally long thin fingers, each like the tendril of a parasitic plant, reaching, searching. Wheezes, whines, whimpers, voice like silk, makes inappropriate compliments, incongruously large feet for the skinny legs with knobbly knees. Disappeared like a shadow into the encroaching gloom of twilight.  
Vaako swallowed. "What was that?"  
"No idea." Riddick gripped his ulaks tightly. *I smell blood...*  
*I smell it too...*  
*We have to keep moving.*  
Riddick saw perfectly in the dark, so Vaako had no other choice than to follow the Lord Marshal.  
*Take my hand.*Vaako felt the Furyan grabbing his palm and guiding him forward, into the warmth, the darkness. Vaako bit his lip and followed him blindly. He trusted his life into Riddick`s hands.  
He turned his face to see, that Toal and a fresh reqruit, couldn`t remember his name, had followed them.   
"Damn!" swore Vaako.  
*We have company, I guess?*asked Riddick through the bond.  
"Okay, what's the show?" asked Toal, when he`d reached them. "I heard a sound."  
Vaako blinked, shocked. "The noise-you mean that wasn't you?"  
"No. I just came out. I heard another sound, like a canine."  
Toal pointed. "I'm tellin' ya, it came from that direction. The same direction I heard something walking from."  
Riddick crouched low. *What to do? Wait, I have it.*  
He blended into the shadows of the nearby cave, hoping that Vaako didn`t follow him. But everything wasn't concealed.  
There, in the darkness, he saw something...Shadows. Dim lighting. Glowing eyes down low.  
Riddick froze. The monster stood his ground...  
"It looks like...eyes. But there ain't nothin' there!" Vaako whispered, not daring to move.  
"Strange" Riddick turned around, turning back at the darkness. The 'eyes' were gone.  
(TBC)


End file.
